Mirando Estrellas
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: Kari está triste. La persona que tanto ama, no está con ella. tras una serie de recuerdos no dejará de pensar en el y lo único que tiene para acordarse de él son las estrellas... ONESHOT!


MIRANDO ESTRELLAS

-En aquellos tiempos todo era hermoso, o al menos lo era para mí, en mis tan sólo 8 años…

…………………………………Flash back……………………………………………

Tengo hambre… haber que habrá de comer…- dijo Tai mientras abría la refrigeradora.

Hermano, ¿me llevarías a la casa de Matt?- dijo Kari entrando a la cocina.

¿Y por qué quieres ver a Matt?, si las otras veces que quiero llevarte, siempre me lo niegas- dijo Tai sin apartar la vista de la refrigeradora.

Es que quiero ver a T.K, hermano- dijo Kari poniendo ojitos de cordero.

Pues yo no tengo pensado salir de aquí.- dijo Tai cogiendo una manzana.

Bueno… creo que iré sola.

¡¿Qué?! Tú no irás sola a ningún lado.- dijo Tai al fin quitando los ojos de la comida.

¡¡Entonces acompáñame!!- dijo Kari fingiendo estar molesta.

Bueno, vamos rápido.- dijo Tai cediendo ante Kari.

¡¡Sí!!- celebró Kari.

Minutos después…

¿Quién es?- dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Soy yo Matt…- dijo Tai aburrido desde la puerta.

Ya te abro.- dicho esto Matt le abrió la puerta.

Qué extraño las otras veces primero llamas, ¿Kari?- dijo Matt dándose cuenta de la presencia de la niña pequeña.

¿Está T.K?- dijo Kari sonriente.

Si, si está , ¡¡T.K!!- gritó Matt.

¿Qué sucede herma… ¡¡Kari!!- se alegró mucho T.K al ver a su mejor amiga.

¡¡T.K!!- le respondió ella, y sin pensarlo mucho tiempo corrieron a darse un fuerte abrazo.

Pero que amistad…- dijo Tai un poco asqueado.

Aún son niños Tai…- dijo Matt sonriente.

………………………………….Fin del Flash back……………………………………

El tiempo pasó rápido sin darme cuenta de eso, nunca creí encontrar al amor de mi vida en mi mejor amigo… Eso pasó al cumplir mis 13 años…

……………………………………….Flash back……………………………………….

T.K, ¿Qué me querías decir, te he notado muy nervioso últimamente?- dijo Kari, caminando en al parque junto a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Pues… Kari… tú…me…gus…- dijo T.K con la cara completamente roja.

¿Ahh?- dijo Kari sorprendida, hasta que luego se dio cuenta de la intención de él.

Bueno Kari, tú… ¡me gustas!- dijo T.K de una sola vez mirando fijamente a Kari.

T.K,- Kari no sabía que decir en esos momentos, nunca había pasado una situación como estas, sin contar a Davis, que Kari lo veía como broma.

Yo solamente quería que lo supieras, no te pido ser correspondido…- dijo T.K mirando hacia el suelo.- Yo no puedo seguir aquí…- T.K intentó salir corriendo pero fue detenido por una mano delicada.

No te vallas…- dijo Kari agarrándolo de la mano, su corazón no quería que él se alejara de ella, algo en su interior se lo decía…

Kari yo…-

Tu también me gustas…- dijo Kari mirando apenada hacia el suelo con las mejillas rojas.

…- Los dos no pensaron más y se unieron en un tierno beso, que ambos deseaban…

"Esto es un sueño echo realidad…"- dijo Kari en sus pensamientos.

"No puedo creer que esté besando a mi mejor amiga de la infancia y que sea correspondido…"-

Los dos se separaron después de ese largo beso y se sonrieron, para seguir camino hacia sus casas agarrados de la mano…

………………………………….Fin del Flash Back………………………………

Sin duda ese fue el día más feliz de toda mi corta vida…- dijo Kari quien seguía viendo por la ventana las estrellas de aquella noche, pero habían unas en especial… Las estrellas que ella y T.K siempre veían todas las noches antes de separarse, aquellas que juntas formaban un hermoso corazón, desde cualquier ángulo en que lo veas. Pocos son los que se daban cuenta de este pequeño detalle…

………………………………….Flash Back………………………………………

Mira Kari, mira esa estrella.- dijo T.K señalando hacia el cielo.

¡¡Que hermosa T.K!!- dijo Kari sonriente.- ¡Mírala creo que forma un corazón!

Esas estrellas juntas eran las preferidas de mis abuelos, se les puede ver desde cualquier parte, pero nadie se interesa en verlas, esa estrella simboliza "amor"…- esto último T.K lo dijo resaltando.

T.K…- Kari apartó la vista de la ventana y vio fijamente los ojos de su amado, haciendo que éste, quitara la vista de las estrellas y la viese.

Kari…- dijo T.K también mirándola.

Nuevamente los dos jóvenes se unieron en un tierno beso… ya llevaban saliendo 8 meses que a pesar de ser pocos, los dos se amaban con todas sus fuerzas…

…………………………………….Fin del flash back……………………………….

Porque tuvo que irse… porque tuvo que dejarme sola…porque tuviste que irte a Francia- dijo Kari quitando la mirada de las estrellas.- ¿Estarás viendo también las estrellas en estos momentos como yo?...

Kari, ¿Qué haces despierta? Acuéstate, deja de sufrir por él, has estado así por cinco meses…- dijo Tai intentando convencer a su hermana.

Ya voy, déjame estar un rato más…- dijo Kari sin levantarse del gran sillón.

Está bien, pero acuéstate rápido.- dijo Tai alejándose de Kari.

Si… gracias hermano…- dijo Kari poniendo una leve sonrisa.-T.K… ¿vendrás por mí? Te he estado esperando…- Kari empezó a ver nuevamente las estrellas.

Kari…- se escuchó decir una voz a espaldas de Kari, haciendo que la castaña abriera completamente sus ojos del asombro.

¡¿T.K?!- ella se volteó rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que de todas maneras así era ella, Kari al confirmar lo que escuchó, fue corriendo a abrazarlo y a llorar en sus brazos.

Ya no llores, ya estoy aquí, vine a verte…- dijo T.K también abrazándola.

No sabes cuanto me hiciste falta…- dijo Kari aún llorando ocultándose en los brazos de él.

Tú también me hiciste mucha falta a mí…, no fue mi intención dejarte sola… perdóname.- dijo T.K sintiéndose culpable.

Tú ya lo dijiste T.K… ya no importa ya estás aquí…- dijo Kari viéndolo a los ojos, a pesar de que todavía tenía los suyos llorosos.

Después de cincos largos meses para ellos dos, se volvieron a unir en ese tierno beso, que tanto deseaba uno por el otro…

No sabes cuan feliz me haces- dijo Kari volviendo a abrazarlo- ¿Te irás?- dijo Kari esto último con la voz temblorosa.

Nunca más Kari… nunca más…- los dos se abrazaron sin decir palabra alguna, sin duda, este era el reinicio de aquella relación que tanto gustaron uno del otro…


End file.
